Harry Potter and the Blue Box
by Sherlock Holmes of 221B
Summary: It's just after the Battle of Hogwarts, the end to the Second Wizarding War, and Harry is relaxing. It's just been one day, and he's been helping with repairs. Everything is back to normal, it seems, or at least, as normal as it gets in the Wizarding World. Things get a bit odd, however, when Harry hears an odd noise on the ground by Gryffindor Tower. Who is this man with the box?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Blue Box

Chapter 1

_*I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Please do not steal.*_

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was the day after the final battle, the battle where Voldemort's reign over the wizarding world had been broken and his army dissipated. The castle was cleaned up, with the help of the wands of every overage wizard at Hogwarts. Harry had helped, and by nightfall, the castle was repaired, mostly. The Quidditch field was still under repairs. Now, he, like everyone else, was waiting in the common room for classes to recommence. He was rereading Quidditch Throughout The Ages when he heard a rather curious sound. It was unlike anything he had ever heard, an odd whooshing sound. _Whoosh... Whoosh... Whoosh... _His curiosity peaked. He walked down quickly and headed outside to see what the noise was. Upon getting down, he saw, on the ground by Gryffindor tower, an odd blue police box... And a man!

"Hello?" Harry asked. He was unperturbed. This was the wizarding world. Odd occurrences were not so odd. The man turned to look at him, and Harry took in his features. He had brown hair that stuck up in the front, and was wearing plain black glasses. He wore a suit of blue and red converses. The box was very obviously his. He was holding a silver object in his hand, and that was when Harry noticed that the box was smoking slightly.

"Ah, yes. Hello. Um... Would you mind telling me where I am, and what year it is?" the man asked, a somewhat nervous smile playing across his lips. Harry frowned at him.

"How do you not know where you are? Or when? Are you alright, sir?" he asked, confused. How could he not know? This man was crazy. Harry noticed the man scrutinizing him, and then looking the castle over briefly.

"Something isn't right... Something about this place made the TARDIS malfunction." the man murmured. Harry crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. This man was clearly insane.

"I'm sorry, could you please explain what's going on? Who are you? How do you not know where you are, or when? And what's a 'TARDIS'?" Harry asked, wanting to understand what was going on. The man fixed him with a stare, before seeming to realize that he was the only one who knew what was going on.

"Oh, sorry. I'm the Doctor. Hello." he said, and held out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry took his hand, saying nothing. "As for how I don't know where or when I am, I'm a time traveler. And my TARDIS," he said, gesturing to the blue police box, "tends to go to the wrong time and place. Where and when am I? Something about this place is _wrong. _I don't know what, but it's affecting my TARDIS." He seemed very disturbed, unable to understand why his box was malfunctioning.

"This is Hogwarts... 1998... That box is your time machine?" Harry asked, looking in awe at the machine. He didn't know wizards had technology like this. He walked over to the box, and ran a hand over it. "Where do you go? How do you fit? Do you ever interfere in past events?" he asked.

"You're very curious. I go all over time and space. And as far as how I fit, you'll find out shortly. On occasion, I interfere with past events, yes." the Doctor said, nodding. "'Hogwarts'? Never heard of it." he said, looking around.

"How have you not heard about Hogwarts?" Harry asked, incredulously. "Oh, did your parents teach you at home? That's disappointing. Hogwarts is amazing... I mean, magic in a school full of kids is risky, but-" he asked, on sudden inspiration, but was cut off.

"Sorry, wizards?" the Doctor asked. "I met witches before. They tried to destroy the world..." Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Are you meaning to say you're not a wizard? That's impossible. You couldn't see this place if you weren't a wizard. Or maaaaaaybe your parents hid your letter, having left the wizarding world!" he asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I'm quite sure that's not what happened." the Doctor said quietly.

"Why's that?"

"I'm not from around here." he said lightly.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"Do you believe in aliens?" the Doctor asked, piercing Harry with a searching stare.

"Aliens? Not really..." Harry said. "Are you saying aliens are real?" The Doctor nodded. "Why did you ask?" Harry asked him.

"Because, in order to tell you, I needed to know how you would react. My home is a planet called Gallifrey." the Doctor said. Harry gaped at him.

"You're joshing me."

"I'm honest, really." the Doctor said, shrugging.

"Do you go back a lot?" Harry asked, interested in the history behind this man. "What species are you, if you're not a human?"

"No... I don't go back a lot... And I'm a Timelord." the Doctor said, a wall going up behind his eyes.

"I'm... sorry for asking... Did something happen?" Harry asked, noticing the Doctor's reservations about his home.

"No, no, it's fine, no need to dwell upon it. You were curious about my TARDIS... Would you like to go inside? You could come travel with me." the Doctor said, steering the conversation a different way. Harry paused a moment before nodding, and walked over to it. There was a gasp, and Harry ran through the control room and out the door in the back, before returning to the Doctor. "How does it do that? An undetectable extension charm doesn't do that!" he asked the Doctor.

"Remember, I'm not a wizard. It's not magic. It's Timelord science, the technology of my people." the Doctor said lightly, walking inside. Harry followed him, and then paused.

"I don't even know you, and you don't even know me, and we're going to go through time and space together..." Harry said, slowly.

"If it bothers you, keep your wand with you. Then you can jinx me if I do anything." the Doctor said in a nonchalant manner. "My last companion has taken their leave. I rather like traveling with company, and you're the first person I've spoken to since they left. So I'm asking you if you'd like to come. You _can _take time to consider it, if you want. Just tell me when to come back, and I will, and you'll give me your answer." Harry stared at him a moment, looking rather like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, looking away, deciding.

"How long would I be traveling with you for?" Harry asked, finally.

"However long you like. And as it _is _a time machine, I could bring you back whenever suits you and only a second would have passed." the Doctor replied, with a hopeful look on his face.

"I suppose I'll come with you, but I do have one more question: Is it dangerous?"

"Very."

"I'm in_."_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Blue Box

Chapter 2

**_Thanks for viewing, and thanks if you favorited or followed. Feel free to leave a review, as I always want to hear what you have to say. Love you all. ^^_**

_*I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Please do not steal.*_

Harry was grabbing onto the console for support. The Doctor had pressed a button and pulled a lever, and next thing Harry knew, they were rocking all about the place. He would've asked if the TARDIS was supposed to do that, but the Doctor just kept working with different gadgets on the console, which made him think that his time machine did this all the time. The Doctor certainly had an air of professionalism and didn't flinch at all as the box rocked back and forth.

"Doc-tor!" Harry said, as he got slammed against the console. "Is there," _SLAM! _"any way," _S__LAM!_ "to get it steady?" _SLAM! _The Doctor stopped fiddling about with the console and looked at Harry.

"We're here." he said simply, as the TARDIS went still. Harry sat on the floor, breathing heavily, but nodding to acknowledge he'd heard. That had been one heck of a ride.

"Does it always do that? Where are we? When are we?" Harry asked, and stood back up. As he pulled out his wand, it occurred to him that he could've used a cushioning charm. Dang, he was rubbish without Hermione, as far as swiftness and cleverness went. "Next time, I think I shall use a cushioning charm, if that's alright." The Doctor looked at him plainly.

"I'm afraid that magic interferes with the functioning of the TARDIS. I can't let you use magic in here. My TARDIS malfunctioned at your school because there was so much magic in the air. Heck, I could almost smell the magic. Anyway, you asked where and when we are. We're on a distant planet, the name of which is inconsequential, that I thought might make for a good introduction to traveling with me." the Doctor said, and shrugged. "You get used to all the jostling about. Really, it's not so bad once you've gone on a few trips."

"I know, I just feel like you should've warned me or something before the trip, in case I was one of those people who get motion sickness." Harry said, and headed toward the door. "Wait, if it's a planet in outer space, don't we need spacesuits or something? How will we breathe?" he asked, the concern popping into his mind. The Doctor turned back to look at him, clearly amused.

"You're smart, I'll give you that. But, I should hope you'll trust that I know what I'm doing. If we needed spacesuits, I'd have said. But the TARDIS will protect us on barren planets. This planet is not barren. It's got breathable air and it's safe. Well... In the sense of you can walk around without exploding and all that fun stuff. As I said, though, it could be dangerous. So tread carefully, and don't wander off." the Doctor said, and Harry nodded. He couldn't help but wondering if his previous companion had wondered off.

"Let's go, then." Harry said, and opened the door. Outside was a building. "Bar of Vicickit..." Harry read off of a sign right by the building. "If this is a different planet, how come I can read that sign?" Harry asked, starting to feel a bit like it was a hoax. "Is that the name of the planet or the name of the district?" The Doctor went to stand next to Harry.

"That's the name of both the planet and the district. This planet has a low population, which is why its capital, where we are, is so small. They get a lot of visitors though, so they made a bar. The reason we're here, though, is because I got a signal from the TARDIS that told me about a disturbance here. I figured we ought to check it out." the Doctor explained, and headed toward the bar. Suddenly, he looked up. Harry looked up as well. Above them were several colorful moons, and some active spaceships. The Doctor was clearly upset, as Harry saw when he looked at him. He looked pained emotionally, and somewhat angry, as though something above them inspired fiery emotions in him.

"Doctor, are you alright...?" Harry asked, somewhat concerned by the intensity of the emotion on the Doctor's face.

"They are supposed to be dead." he said, hatred in every word, his eyes glued above them. "Those are Dalek spaceships." Harry looked up at the spaceships again. They were round, and had large half spheres on them.

"'Dalek?' What's a Dalek? What did they do?" Harry asked, his eyes flicking from the spaceships to the Doctor and back again.

"A Dalek is a menace of hatred sealed in a metal shell. Their prime directive is to destroy anything that's not them. They destroyed my people. They're evil, and vile, and we are the bitterest of enemies." the Doctor replied, and pulled out the silver thing he'd been carrying when Harry first saw him.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the silver thing he'd been curious about. The Doctor pressed a button that Harry hadn't seen, and the blue tip lit up and started buzzing. Harry frowned at him, and he spoke.

"It's called a sonic screwdriver. Your race doesn't have sonic technology, but it is the most basic of tools for my people." the Doctor replied, aiming it up at the spaceships. "Before you ask, I'm just letting them know I'm here. It's a shame, really, that your first trip with me should include Daleks. We'll probably have to fight. Pull your wand out, they're probably vulnerable to magic." Harry let out a small gasp.

"If they're everything you say they are, why are you telling them where you are?!" he asked incredulously. The Doctor turned back to give him a droll stare.

"I said we were the bitterest of enemies. I thought perhaps you'd be able to connect it. We're enemies, because they killed my people and I've killed theirs." the Doctor said. "Now, do as I say. Pull your wand out and prepare yourself. They're coming." Harry pulled out his wand as the Doctor told him to and readied himself, as the spaceships began to fly down.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Blue Box

Chapter 3

**_As always, thanks for the favorites and the follows. Again, feel free to review, as I am always wanting to hear your opinions. Love you all! ^.^_**

_*I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Do not steal.*_

The Doctor lowered the Sonic Screwdriver and leaned back against the TARDIS, watching as the ships finally reached the ground in front of them. Harry noted that one of them was a bit larger than the others. A hatch opened on that one, and several creatures came out, the likes of which Harry had never seen before. They looked a bit like cans, with rows of spheres on the lower half and two armlike things on a chest-like area, as well as an eyestalk on what was very obviously a head. They headed towards them and Harry gripped his wand tightly, watching as they stopped, a few yards away from them.

"You are the Doctor." the one in the center said in a monotonous voice. It turned its eye stalk to look at Harry as the Doctor nodded, and paused. If it had a face, Harry was sure it would have a confused expression on it. "Who is this?" it asked, in the same monotonous voice.

The Doctor glanced at Harry, giving him a look that clearly said not to say anything. "He's my companion for the moment." the Doctor said coolly. Harry frowned at being called "companion", but didn't say anything. "He's traveling with me."

"This human does not compute." it said, as though it hadn't heard the Doctor. It was shifting its two armlike pieces, as were the two behind it. Harry simply watched, confused. If anything didn't compute, it was these Daleks. "Something is blocking us from scanning him." it said. Harry finally understood. The magic was blocking their technology. The Doctor obviously knew this too, as he wore a small grin. "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" it said in a higher pitched, obviously confused and frantic.

"Harry, a shield charm, if you would." the Doctor said, keeping his gaze on the Daleks. Harry pulled out his wand, and did as he said. "What spells do you know how to do?" the Doctor asked him.

"Loads..." Harry murmured. "Disarming, fire, explosion, unlocking, healing broken bones, transfiguring, summoning, levitating, floating, and more." he said, thinking.

"So, what is transfiguration? Is it changing one thing into something else?" the Doctor asked, his eyes fixed, amused, at the Daleks. Harry nodded.

"Would transfiguration work on them? You'd have dealt with them already, if you could. Something has to be stopping you." Harry said. The Doctor's expression was one of thoughtfulness, as though he was pondering the question. Harry watched him intently as he thought it over. Finally, he made his decision.

"Harry, stun all of them except the one in the middle. Drop the shield charm first, though, of course." he said, and the Daleks began talking over one another in clear protest. Harry dropped the shield charm quickly, and, murmuring the spell twice and aiming at the two that he had been directed to stun, he stunned them both. To the Doctor's surprise, and delight, it worked. They fell over, stunned, and moved no more. "Now, Harry, what do you know how to turn things into?"

"Well, I can turn desks into animals, and more." Harry replied, understanding what the Doctor wanted. He aimed his wand at the Dalek in the center, and focused, before turning it into a pig. He gaped, surprised that it had worked.

"I'd have preferred that you'd waited for me to tell you what to do, but that worked. Now, do it to the other two." the Doctor said, clearly enjoying the advantage he had over the Daleks now. Harry nodded, and did as he said. The pigs ran around, but showed no sign of hostility. "I'm impressed, Harry, really I am. It's possible that we might be able to do more, because you appear to be quite able to defend yourself. My other companions, they were brilliant, but they weren't usually armed, so... Well, suffice it to say, it's dangerous, traveling with me, and some of them ended up paying the price for it." Harry nodded, understanding. "Harry, I would very much like to know how it is that you aren't at all afraid. Most anyone would be scared, at least initially. However, you are not; you even have an air of being used to such things."

"It's a very long story, sir. To put it briefly, I had to face, multiple times, the most evil and powerful dark wizard the wizarding world has ever known, and everything that came with it." Harry said. The Doctor, instead of looking confused like Harry thought he would be, looked intrigued.

"Let's go into the bar. This sounds like a story I would like to hear." he said, smiling, and headed toward the bar. He glanced at the spaceships as he walked, but said nothing. He frowned, though, and Harry thought he knew why: Multiple spaceships meant more Daleks. Hopefully, he thought, they would know that there was an enemy capable of taking them down, and desert the planet.

Once they got inside, they sat up at the front, right at the bar. Harry was a bit wary about the beverages, but the Doctor assured him that they were quite good, as well as non-alcoholic. Harry ordered a drink, the contents of which he was unsure, that the Doctor also ordered. He ended up quite liking it, and the Doctor asked him again about what he had said. Harry began to tell his tale.

"There had been a prophecy in the wizarding world which had foretold the arrival of a wizard who would be able to overcome Voldemort, the name of the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever seen. It had given the distinctions of the boy who would do it. There were two who it could have been, be he thought it had meant me. I was a year old at the time, and he showed up at my home, intent upon killing me. He killed both of my parents... My mother didn't have to die, but she took the blow for me. It gave me a magical protection against him. The killing curse he'd used rebounded upon himself. He would have died, but he had magical, dark, objects called horcruxes. He placed part of his soul in them. It allowed him to survive. I actually became a horcrux when the killing curse rebounded... A part of his soul was blasted from the whole and latched itself onto mine. That allowed me to gain some abilities I had not had... Including the ability to speak to snakes and see into his mind.

"During my first year at Hogwarts, when I was 11, he had returned with a teacher of mine at the time. He tried to get Quirrel, as that teacher was called, to steal a magical object called the Philospher's Stone. It would restore him fully to life if he could get it. My friends and I spent all year knowing someone was going to steal the stone, but we had thought it was another teacher, one who actually saved my life many times. In any case, we got past all the defenses one night when we knew they would be breached by someone else. At the end was a mirror, which held the stone. Quirrel couldn't get it, though, because he wanted to use it. I was able to get it, though. I ended up leading to Quirrel's death, but ultimately kept the stone safe from Voldemort."

The Doctor had been listening intently the whole time, without interrupting, but now he looked like he had something he wanted to say. Harry stopped, then, so he could speak.

"So Voldemort, barely living, made it ten years without contact with anyone? Where was he hiding?" the Doctor asked.

"Albania." Harry replied, and the Doctor nodded.

"Continue."

"In my second year, I met a house-elf that tried to keep me from going to Hogwarts because he knew something bad would happen. I went anyway, though. We went in a flying car, my best friend and I, because we couldn't get onto the train platform. We got in trouble, and almost got expelled. As time went on, a creature had gone around, petrifying people. It was said to be a snake, and everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin, the one who was supposed to be setting the monster on people, because I was a Parselmouth. In the end, my best friend's sister was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, a secret room built by Slytherin, only able to be opened by his heir, who would be a Parselmouth as well. He set the creature on me. However, I managed to get my hands on a magical sword, and I killed the basilisk. I got hurt, and almost died, but phoenix tears, which are rare and were only accessible because of the headmaster's phoenix, healed me. I stabbed the first horcrux with a basilisk tooth. It was destroyed.

"In my third year, I met my godfather, Sirius Black, and one of my father's other friends, Remus Lupin. To make a long story short, the murders and betrayal that Sirius was blamed for were actually committed by someone else, another friend of my father's: Peter Pettigrew. He killed thirteen nonmagical people and betrayed my parents to Voldemort. He escaped us, though, and went back to Voldemort. Sirius had broken out of Azkaban, the wizard prison, and tried to take his revenge on Pettigrew. That's why he had come in the first place, but everyone thought he had worked for Voldemort and wanted to kill me."

"It certainly sounds like you've had a lot of difficulties. But I assume you've had more?" the Doctor said, frowning slightly. It seemed, to Harry, that the Doctor may have found this story a bit fantastic. "Continue again, my apologies for interrupting."

"In my fourth year, I get entered in a very dangerous tournament that I should not have been able to be a part of. Also, I lost my friend to his jealousy. I ended up getting him back later, but the school pretty much hated me at the time. I had help in the tasks, as it was a death eater's job to get me to the triwizard cup in the last task. We all thought that they had been trying to kill me, but obviously, we were wrong. Another champion, Cedric Diggory, and I touched the cup at the same time. It had been turned into a portkey, a sort of transporter, which took us to a graveyard. Cedric was killed by Pettigrew, who had made his return. With a spell Voldemort had come up with, he returned."

"I didn't know magic like that was actually possible." the Doctor said intently. Harry shrugged. "Sorry, please continue." the Doctor said.

"In my fifth year, the ministry of magic did not believe Voldemort had returned. Dumbledore, my old headmaster, and I were ridiculed by the Daily Prophet, the most well known wizard newspaper. They sent a representative to suppress the rumors at the school and severely punish anyone who was spreading them. I got a lot of that." Harry said, holding up his left fist to show him the little white scars on his hand. The Doctor looked a bit flustered upon seeing them, but said nothing. "Eventually, Dumbledore got sent away because I and a few others revolted and he took the blame. Near the end of the year, I was lured to the ministry of magic for a prophecy. Voldemort had made me think my godfather was in danger. He wasn't, though, and I did exactly what he intended and got the prophecy. I didn't hand it over, though, and a big fight ensued. The prophecy was smashed and my godfather was killed. Dumbledore came to the ministry after Voldemort, who was livid that the prophecy was gone. They fought, and Dumbledore won. Several ministry workers, including the ever stubborn minister, saw Voldemort, and the world knew he was back.

"In my fifth year, a foe of mine, by the surname Malfoy, was coerced into attempting to kill Dumbledore. I went the whole year, knowing but not being believed that this was so. During the year, Dumbledore told me about the horcruxes so I could find and destroy them, and then beat Voldemort. At the end, we got a fake horcrux and Snape, my old potions teacher and enemy of my father, who was quite vicious toward me, killed Dumbledore. I knew, at that point, that I could not go back to Hogwarts next year." Harry said, his lips pursed as though he didn't like the memory. The Doctor looked sympathetic, but knew Harry was not done, so allowed him to continue.

"This year, Voldemort took control of the wizarding world and put a heavy bounty on my head. I hid with my two best friends and looked for the horcruxes. Before we had gone into hiding, we had gotten things from Dumbledore. In the beginning, it seemed ridiculous, but later we found out the point of them. We managed to destroy all the horcruxes by the end of the year, but the price came at having to camp out in the cold, the wet, and the dry places and a battle of epic proportions at Hogwarts. A lot of people died, me almost included. In the end, Voldemort was finished, killed by his own killing curse. Finally, there was peace. You actually came the day after the Battle of Hogwarts. I assume you saw the wreckage. I still go to school there." Harry said, finished. The Doctor nodded, downing what he had left of his drink.

"That was a most enlightening story. Perhaps, in due time, I shall tell you mine. Just the important points, you know, and only whenever you need them. I understand that makes me feel a bit like a stranger to you, but I assure you, you'll be intrigued when I tell you." the Doctor said, paying for their drinks and standing. "Let's go. This time, you can choose where we go, and when." He headed out, with Harry in tow behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Blue Box

Chapter 4

**_*I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Please do not steal. Thank you all for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews. ^^ Sorry for such a long wait. I'm a busy bee.*_**

When Harry and the Doctor had entered the TARDIS, Harry thought long and hard about where he wanted to go. After pondering for a few minutes, he decided to ask.

"Is it possible for me to cross my own timestream?" he asked, knowing where he _wanted _to go, but not if it was alright. The Doctor gave him a searching look.

"Where and when do you want to go, and why?" he asked, and Harry swore he could hear suspicion in his tone. Perhaps a past companion had been allowed to cross their own timestream and they did something to make the Doctor regret it.

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow, Halloween, 1980. I read a letter my mom had written saying we had a cat, and I want to save it." Harry replied, somewhat feebly. The Doctor looked mollified, though still a bit suspicious.

"Alright, but that is it. What time?" the Doctor asked. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Five in the morning." Harry said. The Doctor nodded, and suddenly, Harry's expression changed. The Doctor certainly seemed to notice.

"Problem, Harry?" the Doctor asked, frowning.

"I feel like I've seen your face before." he said, cocking his head to the side, as though trying to remember something. Clearly the Doctor knew what he was talking about, because his face showed bright red.

"I don't want to talk about that." he mumbled, as though the memory embarrassed him.

"But we have met before?"

"You'd know me by the name of Barty Crouch Jr..." the Doctor said, blushing furiously, as Harry gaped at him.

"But that's impossible... You got the dementor's kiss..." Harry said slowly.

"Not exactly. Everything I was was contained in a fobwatch, so when the dementor kissed me, it didn't actually take my soul. When I opened the fobwatch, I got everything back. It's kind of hard to explain, but it took the alternate personality, not mine. I'm actually a good person, Harry, and while I was human, I could not remember who I really was." the Doctor said quickly, trying to explain in a way that would make Harry not hate him.

"You're a murderer!" Harry spat viciously. "I change my mind. Take me back to Hogwarts, the time we left. I don't want to travel with a death eater." The Doctor hung his head sorrowfully.

"I was hoping you would not remember. I wasn't then who I am now, literally. I was an entirely different person. I can't help what I did, and I can't change it. I regret it, I regret it all." the Doctor said in a mildly pleading tone. "Please, Harry, you must forgive me."

"Fine. But I'm keeping my wand out. I don't fully trust you." Harry said, drawing his wand. The Doctor wore a sad look as he began pulling levers, flipping switches, and pressing buttons. The Tardis gave a lurch, and Harry fell. He grabbed onto the console for stability when he stood, with one hand. The other hand was keeping his glasses from flying off his face and shattering against the ground. A few moments later, after one final lurch, it stopped.

"So we're in Godric's Hollow? You're not a wizard, but you _will _be able to see the house because you once were, yes?" Harry asked. The Doctor nodded, relieved at the warmth in Harry's voice.

"Go get your cat and come back, Harry. We can put your cat somewhere safe." the Doctor said, gesturing toward the door. "Oh, and Harry?" he said, as Harry headed for the door. "Try not to be seen, and do not touch anyone." Harry nodded, and walked out. A few minutes later, just after the Doctor started tapping his fingers, Harry returned with the cat.

"I didn't realize the cat would be so fat." Harry said, frowning at the fat lump of fur in his arms which was meowing at him. "I never did see a picture. I just knew we had a cat." The Doctor smirked at that.

"Well, I'm thinking we should take it to a nearby collection of people. One will find it and take it in. It will be safe." he said. Harry thought about it for a moment, and nodded. The Tardis jerked to the side, causing Harry to roll toward the door. "Stay calm, we're just flying. No dematerializing in this part of the trip." Harry made a noise to show that he understood, clutching at a rail. A few minutes later, they came to a stop. "Alright. Take it outside, Harry. Again, don't be seen."

Harry took the cat outside, and reached into his robes, pulling out an invisibility cloak. Making sure that no one was watching, he put it on. He carried the cat a little while away, and then left it. He made his way quickly back to the Tardis.

"Doctor, we may want to leave now. The cat might want to come back." Harry said as he walked in, and pulled his invisibility cloak off. He stuffed it back into the pocket of his robes, and, after a moment of hesitation, put his wand away. "I forgive you, Doctor. If you say it wasn't really you, I will believe you." The Doctor looked up at him with an expression of surprise, followed by one of relief.

"Oh, thank you. I'm thinking we take a short break from adventures. We can just orbit around the earth and relax, if you want." the Doctor said gratefully. Harry considered it. He liked that idea.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's do that." Harry said, nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Blue Box

Chapter 5

_**Thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Thanks to royslady51 for the tip. As always, feel free to follow, favorite, and review.**_

_*I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Do not steal.*_

The Tardis was hovering in orbit around the earth, in the present. The Doctor had agreed to show Harry to his room. Harry was grateful when the Doctor told him one of the most important details about the room: He could use magic in it. That meant that he could conjure some clothes if he needed, or summon something he was too lazy to get. It was somewhat far away from the console room, but that was because it had to be. Any closer, and the magic would leak into the piloting systems. Harry slept quite comfortably that night.

When Harry awoke, the Doctor gave him a tour of more of the Tardis. He'd been told that it would be impossible to give him the entire tour, as the Tardis was infinite, but he was fine with that. The things he had access to! There was a swimming pool, a library (his mind flickered vaguely to Hermione), and a large bathroom, a kitchen with loads of food, and more. He was surprised that any kind of technology could allow for such vast spaciousness. It didn't really matter to him, though. It would be excellent for flying on a broom.

The Doctor took Harry to Hogwarts for just a few minutes so he could summon his stuff. He even brought his broom, which had been found by some of the order the night that Harry had lost it, which had been returned to him the morning of the Battle of Hogwarts. He'd been ecstatic. He really wanted to fly his broom around through the hallways of the Tardis, trying not to run into the walls. The Doctor piloted the Tardis back into orbit, and told Harry to put his stuff away and then go to the kitchen.

Harry went to the kitchen as directed after putting his stuff away. The Doctor had made several dishes to have for breakfast. There were pancakes, waffles, cereal, bagels, fruit, and an assortment of juices. Harry gaped at all the food. "Are you expecting company, Doctor?" he asked, eying the food.

"No. I just don't know what you like." the Doctor said, shrugging. "You could like pancakes, you could like waffles, you could like neither. I don't know your preferences. But I am endeavoring to find them out." With that, he himself took a few waffles onto his plate and some fruit on top of them. He poured himself some juice, and took a seat. He ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up even more. "Go on, eat anything."

Harry looked over his options, and got some cereal. He put some fruit on a separate plate, and began to eat. "Doctor? If you don't mind me asking... What happened to your last 'companion'?" he asked, pausing. He looked up, and the Doctor had stiffened. "If it's a painful memory, I understand. I'm just curious." The Doctor rolled his shoulders once, and straightened.

"Her name was Donna. She was brilliant. In a turn of events, she got my mind, and my mind has over 900 years' worth of information in it. Too much for any human. I had to wipe her memory. She can never see me, and everything we did, anywhere we went, anything connected with me had to be kept away from her." the Doctor said, looking at the table. "When I say this is dangerous, Harry, I mean it. Death is not the worst thing that could happen to you when you travel with me."

"I understand that, Doctor, I really do. In the wizarding world, I am a dangerous person to be around. Or, at least, I was." Harry replied. "Thank you. I understand it must've been hard, having to remember that. You were clearly fond of her." The Doctor gave him a piercing stare, but said nothing. Instead, he returned to eating his waffles. Harry let out a sigh. He should have known it was dangerous territory to tread, asking that question. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, Harry went swimming in the pool. It was large and deep, and the water was a perfect temperature. After seeing the whole Tardis, he was not surprised the Doctor had companions. He wondered about the Doctor's past as he swam laps. Where was Gallifrey? Who were his people? What happened to the planet? What had happened that had made him so averse to talking about it? All these questions swam through his head, and yet, not a single answer. After what Harry figured must have been a half hour, he got out and dried off, before changing into his clothes.

After he had changed back into his regular clothes, he went to check out the library. The Doctor had told him that there was a section of the library that was forbidden to him, so he stayed away from that part. It took him a while to go through the whole, spacious library. Hermione would be in heaven here, though there were no books on magic. There were books about everything you could imagine, every genre, fiction or nonfiction, old or new or future. Even Harry, who hardly picked up a book in his life, was impressed.

Harry had picked up an interesting looking book and had been reading it for a short while when the Doctor called him to the control room. "Harry, I got a message on my psychic paper," the Doctor said, holding up a piece of leather with two small pieces of paper in it, "that called for help. This psychic paper can give and receive messages. I don't know who it is, but I do know that they are distressed. Upon closer observation, Harry made out the words on the paper. Help! Doctor! Please! Save me! It also had coordinates of some sort. He frowned. It sounded very much like a damsel in distress.

"If you're asking me if I want to come with you to help whomever the message was from, my answer is yes." Harry said, handing the paper back to him.

"Alright. Thank you, Harry. Keep your wand out. I don't know what we'll be dealing with." the Doctor said. He then murmured to himself, but Harry didn't hear. He could only make out the words, "old friend." He didn't have long to ponder it, though, as the Doctor pulled some levers, flipped some switches, and the Tardis gave a lurch. They were off to the coordinates, but to what, Harry did not know.


End file.
